Welcome Back, Professor!
by simplyneneng
Summary: SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE SCI-FI! but I don't even know how to write a story like this! review or not review, just read it :))


**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I don't own them!**

**Timeline: setelah Perang Hogwarts. just enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Tubuh itu melayang-layang tak berdaya didalam sebuah tabung besar berisi penuh cairan campuran antara air, oksigen, dan beberapa ramuan kimia dengan takaran sedemikian rupa disebuah ruangan yang didominasi peralatan yang mengatur segala sesuatu didalam tabung tersebut, dengan seseorang yang menungguinya didepan meja penuh perkamen dan tinta serta pena berserakan tidak tertata. Jelas sekali sudah berhari-hari orang itu tidak menikmati waktu tidur malamnya dengan baik, sehingga pada siang yang cerah ini ia harus mengambil jatah istirahatnya agak lebih panjang dan dini. Bahkan ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya cukup keras dari belakang, ia tidak langsung bangun sebelum pukulan itu memasuki kali keempat dan dengan kekuatan yang meningkat tiap kalinya.

"Maaf," ucapnya cepat ketika membuka mata dan mendapati siapa yang sudah berada diruangan itu untuk membangunkannya, "Aku tidak sadar sudah tertidur disini."

"Santai saja." jawab orang yang satunya lalu tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri depan tabung seukuran 2 kali tubuh manusia disana, "Aku tahu kau sudah hampir satu minggu tidak tidur. Tak apa."

Orang pertama lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti menghampiri kedepan tabung. Keduanya diam agak terlalu lama mengamati seseorang yang sedang melayang-layang didalam sana dalam keadaan tegak berdiri dengan mata tertutup.

"Dia terlihat sangat nyata. Hanya saja aku berharap ia bisa memberikan tatapan matanya itu padaku." Ujar orang kedua dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dibalik kacamata bundarnya.

"Oh ya, matanya yang tajam dan... ah! Kau benar-benar bisa membawa suasana menjadi mellow, Potter."

Harry Potter yang terlihat gagah dengan jubah kerjanya lalu terkekeh pelan masih dengan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya, "Tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi bagaimana kau berjaga disini hampir setiap detik untuknya dan juga semua perlatan serta ramuan yang kau racik sempurna, Malfoy."

Kini giliran Draco Malfoy yang terkekeh agak sinis. Masih dengan kemeja hijau mudan dan celana kain yang sudah lusuh ia menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, "Aku tidak pernah mau kehilangan dia, kau tahu. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal penting untukku."

Harry mengangguk-angguk setuju karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, "Ramuan yang kau berikan pada dua hari yang lalu itu, bagaimana kinerjanya saat ini?"

Mata Draco kembali memancarkan keseriusan, "Ramuan itu kini sudah mulai memasuki pembuluh darahnya dan bakteri yang selama ini dikultur didalamnya akan menghidupkan lagi sel-sel darah yang awalnya telah mati dengan sinyal-sinyal. Sengaja kumasukkan bakteri pembentuk sinyal yang dapat bekerja dalam keterburu-buruan dengan memanggil puluhan mikropartikel lain untuk bekerja bersama begitu satu sel berhasil dihidupkan. Sejauh ini kinerjanya sangat baik dan aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan beberapa liter lagi kedalam sana."

"Apa benar-benar aman?"

Kentara sekali Draco tidak suka pertanyaan Harry yang cenderung meragukannya, "Kau tahu siapa yang seharusnya menjadi pemenang felix felicis ditahun tantangan Slughorn saat kelas 6 -selain Hermione tentu saja- ? Aku. Jadi kau diam saja karena kau menang saat itu karena bantuan dia yang berada didalam tabung sana yang memang sangat ahli dalam hal ramuan."

Harry kembali terkekeh keras, "Dan ramuan yang satu lagi?"

"Yang satu lagi akan membantu melemaskan lagi sendi-sendi serta menghilangkan semua asam laktat yang menempel banyak-banyak disendinya ketika ia mati dan selama pengawetan. Oleh karena itu ramuannya akan bekerja setelah ramuan pertama selesai bekerja."

"Dan itu berarti..."

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi menurut semua perkiraan yang sudah kuhitung disana," Draco menunjuk salah satu perkamen di ujung dekat pengendali masuknya ramuan, "dan ini." ia kemudian menunjuk satu perkamen lagi didepan kursi tempat ia ditemukan tertidur tadi. Dikedua perkamen tersebut terlihat jelas tulisan tangan Draco yang tidak karuan mengaplikasikan rumus algoritma dan segala macam yang lain dari pelajaran arithmancy waktu ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Beruntung juga ia mengambil pelajaran tersebut.

Harry mengangguk dan lalu menepuk pundak Draco, "Senang sekali aku bisa melihat semua kecerdasan otakmu yang sering dibicarakan Hermione itu." Ia lalu tertawa.

Draco menggeleng-geleng tak jelas, "Tidak penting, Potter. Yang penting adalah bagaimana Professor bisa segera membuka matanya lagi, benar?"

"Benar."

.

Malam ini giliran Harry yang berjaga karena Draco tidak bisa kembali memforsir untuk begadang menunggui tubuh tak berdaya itu walaupun hanya satu hari tambahan lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan berdua. Tak lama setelah perang Hogwarts berakhir, ia mengajak Draco berbicara ketika tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Mereka segera menuju rumah didanau dan mengambil jasad Severus Snape yang sudah hampir membatu sebelum tubuh itu masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam tempat semua raga penyihir yang telah meninggal berkumpul, kemudian membawanya menuju sebuah rumah milik keluarga Malfoy yang sudah lagi tidak dipakai dan mengubahnya menjadi tempat bekerja. Harry tidak bisa mengajak Hermione meskipun ia tahu gadis itu bisa saja membuat ramuan yang lebih tepat dan kinerja lebih cepat dibanding Draco, tapi ia tahu Hermione tidak akan setuju karena itu melanggar hukum.

Draco yang harus membaca banyak buku ramuan serta peralatan kerja muggle -yang terpaksa harus ia lakukan karena tuntutan teknologi canggih akan memudahkan segalanya- dan menyiapkan bahan, baru mulai siap meracik sekitar satu bulan setelahnya. Harry tidak pernah melihat pembuatan ramuan serumit dan sekompleks itu. Apapun ia lakukan. Semua yang Draco butuhkan ia sediakan, semua yang Draco minta ia turuti dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuknya, dan entah bagaimana Draco pun juga masih tidak rela kehilangan Snape.

Ratusan hari hingga akhirnya seminggu yang lalu ramuan itu dimasukkan dalam larutan pengawet yang selama ini merendam Snape hingga rambutnya yang selalu tertata rapi harus rela basah dan seolah dangat ringan hingga dapat melayang didalam tabung yang juga buatan Draco. Kini tinggal mengamati bagaimana kinerja ramuan-ramuan itu terhadap tubuh Snape yang seharusnya sudah mati.

Didepan tabung itu Harry sudah berdiri hampir 150 menit dan tubuh itu tetap tidak menunjukkan apa-apa yang berbeda. Air dan ramuan serta oksigen yang bercampur disana sangat tenang, tidak ada pergolakan apapun. Harry memutuskan untuk duduk disatu-satunya kursi disana yang biasa ditempati Draco namun menggesernya sehingga ia dapat tetap mengamati apa yang terjadi didalam tabung. Tak lebih dari satu menit kemudian, ia berani sumpah ia mendengar sebuah gelembung udara yang keluar dan pecah didalam sana, entah dari mana. Seketika saja Harry bangkit berdiri dan membelalakkan matanya untuk memeriksa detail pergerakan didalam tabung dan hampir saja ia terloncat ketika jemari tangan kanan Snape bergerak bukan karena cairan yang juga bergerak, tapi benar-benar 'bergerak'. Dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari ruangan menuju ruangan lain dimana ia akan menemukan Draco yang sedang terlelap disebuah sofa besar ditengah ruangan. Ia mengguncang tubuh Malfoy tersebut.

"Bangun, Malfoy! Kau harus melihat ini!"

Guncangan tersebut membuat Draco langsung bangun dengan kaget dan sontak memegang kepalanya yang berputar karena bangun mendadak, "Ada apa sih?!"

"Snape. Aku baru saja melihat tangannya bergerak!"

Mata Draco segera saja membelalak lebar dan mendahului Harry berlari menuju ruangan kerja. Didalam sana, tabung itu mengalami getaran kecil. Keduanya yang berhenti didepan pintu, tidak sanggup meneruskan perjalanan mereka kedalam dengan biasa. Mereka melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan sambil sesekali saling memandang dengan kernyitan dahi karena mata mereka tak salah lagi bahwa tabung itu memang bergetar. Bisa mereka lihat juga cairan didalamnya mulai terpercik keluar dari bagian atas yang hanya ditutup dengan penutup berlubang menyerupai kasa raksasa.

"Apa tadi yang kaulihat?" tanya Draco dengan mata was-was pada Harry yang kini sama-sama berhenti didepan tabung yang bergetar kecil itu.

"Tangannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak. Tidak salah lagi."

Draco menghampiri sebuah layar dengan latar biru yang diletakkan terlentang sejajar dengan meja dan memeriksa suatu kode yang tertulis disana. Perubahan ekspresi wajah Draco yang seketika membuat Harry tahu memang ada yang sudah terjadi. Draco menoleh perlahan padanya dengan pandangan horor.

"Ramuannya sudah berhenti bekerja sejak satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah pulih sepenuhnya."

"Pulih? Hidup, maksudmu?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya ragu, "Mungkin saja."

Keduanya berdiri didepan tabung dan menunggu lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah getaran kecil ini. Tapi bahkan setelah 60 menit berlalu, tidak ada lagi yang terjadi. Draco kemudian reflek mengacak rambutnya yang sudah menjadi pirang lusuh sejak ia sering begadang untuk Snape. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang sudah berada didepan meja lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya disana.

"Perhitunganku salah besar ternyata."

"Tidak. Malfoy, lihat ini." suara Harry yang samar-samar ia dengar membuatnya kembali mendongak dan langsung mendaraskan tatapan ke satu-satunya tabung kaca diruangan itu. Tepat kearah yang ditunjuk telunjuk tangan kanan Harry.

Ada gerakan diseluruh bagian tubuh Professor Snape sebelah kanan. Gerakan kecil tapi dapat tertangkap oleh pandangan mata normal. Jemarinya mulai membuka menutup, bahunya bergerak naik turun, pipi tirusnya berkedut. Namun hanya pada bagian tubuh sebelah kanan. Lagi-lagi Draco berlarian mengecek layar-layar yang bertelentangan dimeja.

"Gula darahnya meningkat... tekanan darahnya meningkat... sarafnya bekerja namun masih terputus-putus... otaknya, otaknya masih sangat minim..." Draco terus berceloteh membacakan kode-kode yang tertera dilayar, "... bakteri tidak bisa menembus membran disebelah kiri. Semua membran!" dengan gerakan cepat Draco mengetik disebuah bagian pada meja yang terlihat seperti keyboard namun dari pendaran cahaya laser berwarna merah. Agak lama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry lamat-lamat sambil terus mengamati pergerakan didalam tabung didepannya dengan pandangan mata takjub.

"Apa ada perubahan?" Draco menoleh cepat meminta respon dari Harry. Harry hanya menggeleng.

"Tak ada yang terjadi disebelah kiri. Lakukan sesuatu lagi!"

"Tapi semua sudah kulakukan!"

"PRANG!"

Teriakan Draco yang agaknya terlalu keras, memecahkan sebagian kaca dibagian atas dan menyebabkan sejumlah cairan meluber keluar merambat di sepanjang tabung hingga sampai di kaki Harry yang sempat terloncat kaget karena suara pecahannya. Belum sempat Harry menghela napas lebih panjang, suara retakan tiba-tiba menggema memenuhi udara dan kemudian teriakan Draco lah yang menyadarkan Harry akan munculnya tanda-tanda tidak menyenangkan.

"Potter, minggir!"

Detik berikutnya jika saja Harry tidak mengikuti teriakan Draco, ia bisa saja sudah penuh luka goresan dan tusukan pecahan kaca dari tabung yang terjatuh ke lantai dan menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Sementara cairannya meluber ke segala arah dan tubuh Snape yang masih menimbulkan gerakan-gerakan pada daerah sebelah kanan, tertelungkup di lantai yang basah. Draco dengan lemas terduduk disamping guru ramuannya yang masih tertelungkup dan kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Ketika Harry masuk lagi kedalam setelah menghindar dari jatuhnya tabung, tubuhnya juga seolah melemas drastis hingga tak ada kekuatan lagi untuk menopangnya tetap berdiri. Hancur sudah semua usaha mereka berdua.

Draco membalikkan tubuh Snape perlahan karena gerakan-gerakan tak terkendali itu beberapa kali mengagetkan usahanya tersebut. Setelah berhasil, ia menatap Harry dan meminta komando darinya. Harry sendiri tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan sementara semua bahan dan persiapan yang begitu panjang itu sudah menjadi berkeping-keping. Keduanya juga sudah lemas saat itu. Dan seperti memiliki pikiran yang sama, keduanya berdiri menuju ruangan lain untuk beristirahat.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Draco sudah mewadahi lagi semua cairan yang semalaman menggenang di lantai kedalam sebuah tabung lain yang tidak sebesar sebelumnya. Susah payah ia memindahkan tubuh Snape ke atas meja agar dapat bekerja dengan leluasa. Ketika Harry muncul, ia masih dalam keadaan shock melihat ruangan kerja yang menjadi porak poranda hanya dalam beberapa menit semalam.

"Dia masih bergerak?" tanya Harry. Draco menoleh singkat memahami siapa yang dimaksud Harry dengan cepat lalu mengangguk.

"Beberapa kali saat kunaikkan keatas meja tadi dan sampai sekarang semakin sering. Hanya bagian tubuh sebelah kanan. Tidak berubah."

"Mungkin itu prosesnya. Tapi apa memang selama itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, oke!"

Harry tidak membalas lagi. Sangat jelas jika Draco sedang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat mengerjakannya dengan baik. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Lalu kita apakan dia?"

"Terserah kau saja, Potter. Kau bosnya." Jawab Draco malas.

"Kau masih punya pengawet?"

Draco menepuk-nepuk telapan tangannya dari debu dan mengantongi lagi tongkatnya, "Pengawet sangat mudah menguap. Sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang setelah menggenang kemarin."

Harry berpikir lagi, "Kau tahu apa yang bisa mempercepat kerja bakteri yang sudah bisa masuk kedalam sel darahnya? Sesuatu yang bukan ramuan dan dapat dibuat dengan cepat?"

"Selain ramuan aku tidak tahu lagi. Yang kutahu sel mereka akan dengan sendirinya saling berkomunikasi dan memperbanyak diri sehingga mekanisme yang kujelaskan sebelumnya dapat cepat terjadi."

Disaat genting seperti inilah Harry cukup menyesal ia tidak memiliki otak secemerlang Hermione atau mungkin Draco. Draco sudah tidak bisa lagi diminta berpikir terlalu banyak dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Kemudian seperti ada yang menyalakan saklar lampu yang biasa digunakan untuk menerangi pikiran dalam otaknya, Harry ingat sebuah alat pada kedokteran muggle. Ia mengambil 2 buah logam besi dari ruangan sebelah dan kembali lagi lalu mencabut paksa dua kabel sekaligus, menggigiti plastik yang melindungi serabut kabel didalamnya kemudian melapisi tangannya dengan kain dari robekan bajunya dan mengikatkan serabutnya pada logam tersebut. Draco yang sedari tadi mengamati agaknya sedikit demi sedikit paham apa yang sedang dilakukan Harry. Ia mendekatkan kedua logam tadi dibagian dada Snape dan menyentuhkannya perlahan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan lagi, mulai ada goncangan pelan. Sekali lagi agak lebih cepat, dada Snape bergoncang lebih keras. Harry menatap Draco meminta persetujuan. Draco mengangguk saja.

Maka Harry menyentuhkan kedua logam dengan cepat dan dada Snape bergoncang hebat hingga terlonjak keatas cukup tinggi dan kembali lagi seperti semula. Rangsang itu sepertinya cukup juga untuk mengaktifkan bakteri agar lebih cepat bekerja.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Keduanya masih berdiri disekitar meja tempat tubuh Snape terbaring.

Alis Harry mengernyit lalu berkonsentrasi mendengarkan sekitarnya. Ia membelalak, "Ya. Aku dengar."

Suara detakan jantung itu sangat jelas menggema di seisi ruangan. Kedua pasang mata mereka segera saja terpaku pada satu-satunya tubuh yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk mengeluarkan suara seperti itu disana. Gerakan-gerakan kecil lain muncul beriringan setelahnya pada semua bagian tubuh, tidak hanya sebelah kanan, tapi juga sebelah kiri, atas, dan bawah.

Ketika Harry bisa merasakan mulai ada napas yang keluar, ia tahu ia akan kembali menatap mata tajam guru ramuannya itu sesaat lagi. Sebentar lagi, "Professor? Professor Snape?"

Draco memegang pundak Snape dan hampir saja berteriak ketika gerakan tangan lain yang cukup cepat menangkap tangannya, "Draco?"

Dengan suara bergetar antara kaget dan takut dan bahagia, Draco menjawab, "Ya, Professor ini aku Draco Malfoy. Selamat datang kembali."

Mata Snape bertabrakan dengan mata hijau Lily Evans pada mata Harry, "Potter?"

"Panggil saja Harry, Professor. Kita bukan lagi guru dan murid, dan ini bukan Hogwarts." Jawab Harry tanpa bisa menahan senyum, "Selamat datang kembali."

Snape mengernyit sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Kalian punya rencana bagaimana aku akan muncul tanpa harus membuat orang lain menjerit mengira mereka melihat hantu?"

Harry mengangguk cepat, "Anda bisa berubah bentuk?"

"Menjadi anjing atau rusa?"

"Terserah anda."

"Baiklah." Snape menyiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berubah bentuk. Harry tersenyum ketika Snape sudah selesai berubah bentuk. Rusa betina. Tentu saja.

THE END

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**DAMMMIIIITTTTT! I don't even know how to write a story like this! oh God. so it's cheesy I know -_- k bye**_

_**btw, you can write a review for me if you want to :)) but it's okay if you don't want to well this story don't deserve it I know...**_


End file.
